Le lien
by CookiesHime
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu cet étrange lien qui les unissait.
1. Chapter 1: POV Sakura

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien !

J'espère que cette courte fiction de trois chapitres vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été le genre de personne qui voyaient des choses extraordinaires et qui pouvait en parler à tout le monde pendant la récréation.

Elle était plutôt dans la catégorie personnes qui écoutaient les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les pensées pleines de « Wouah j'aurais trop aimée y être ! »

Puis elle était entrée dans l'équipe 7.

Au début cette équipe elle l'avait juste vue comme une occasion de se rapprocher de Sasuke.

Parce que comme toutes les autres filles elle aimait Sasuke Uchiha. Mais plus que les autres... Personne ne pouvait aimer Sasuke comme elle l'aimait elle.

Elle était la seule fille de l'équipe, et l'autre personne était Naruto Uzumaki, les deux ne s'entendaient pas du tout, en même temps, qui pouvait s'entendre avec Naruto Uzumaki ? Puis le blond était un bon à rien. Sasuke était tout à elle.

Alors elle avait tout fait pour faire ressortir sa féminité et pour impressionner Sasuke.

Rabaissant Naruto au possible.

Tout le monde le traitait comme ça, et même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, c'était entré dans ses habitudes également. Et puis Sasuke détestait Naruto... Raison de plus. N'est-ce pas ?

Puis très tard elle avait remarquée qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux et elle.

Tant en force qu'autre chose.

Outre les passés similaires de par le fait qu'ils étaient orphelins. Naruto et Sasuke possédaient quelque chose, un lien.

Elle l'avait remarqué trop tard.

En fait, elle s'était juste voilée la face.

Tout les deux vivaient des choses qui la dépassaient, des combats, des transformations, des secrets. Des choses qui les réunissaient et qui les séparaient d'elle. Et Naruto était devenu plus fort, lui et Sasuke se souriaient, devenaient complices...

Sasuke avait même risqué sa vie pour lui.

Ils avaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle n'avait pas été qu'un peu heureuse quand Sasuke lui avait demandé de garder le secret à propos de sa marque au cou, enfin lui et elle partageaient un secret, ils avaient quelque chose qui excluait Naruto.

Quelle idiote.

Avec le recul elle avait pu voir que c'était en quelque sorte pour Naruto qu'il lui avait demandé ça. Pour ce lien qu'ils partageaient...

Et une nuit, la nuit qui avait précédé ce combat que Sasuke avait eu avec Naruto et qui l'avait elle, perturbée plus qu'autre chose, elle avait vue dans les yeux de Sasuke, une volonté de détruire quelque chose, et ça lui avait fait peur. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne veule tuer Naruto, qu'il ne veule détruire ce lien qu'ils avaient tout les deux.

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke était parti.

Elle n'avait pas su comment l'en empêcher de fuir, de la laisser elle, de laisser Naruto, ce village, de l'empêcher de devenir un traître. Alors par amour pour lui et pour ce lien qu'elle essayait de construire avec lui elle lui avait proposé tout ce qu'elle avait son cœur, son corps, son âme.

Et il n'en avait pas voulu.

Elle avait été trop faible pour le retenir.

Alors elle avait suppliée Naruto, de le lui ramener. Peut-être que lui et ses grands discours réussiraient à le convaincre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait le ramener.

C'est là que Naruto lui avait fait cette promesse. Qu'elle avait plus tard pu comprendre. Ce n'était pas plus pour elle que pour lui, qu'il avait fait cette promesse. C'était comme une promesse faite à lui-même.

Il ramènerait Sasuke à Konoha.

Et il avait échoué. Elle s'en était voulue, de n'avoir rien pu faire, et de voir Naruto blessé à ce point. Elle s'en était encore voulue de ne pas être assez forte...

Et Naruto aussi, puisqu'il était parti.

Sans eux, elle avait pu s'émanciper, elle avait pu se laisser grandir, non pas oublier ses sentiments pour Sasuke, ni ceux naissants pour Naruto, et ses sourires, Naruto et sa passion. Mais elle avait pu utiliser ses sentiments pour se rendre plus forte.

Puis Naruto était revenu, plus grand, plus beau, plus fort, mais il ne pensait plus du tout à elle. Il ne pensait qu'à ramener Sasuke.

On dis « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » Mais pour eux ça avait été l'inverse, ces années passés loin de Sasuke n'avait fait qu'augmenter son envie de le revoir.

Et ils avaient eu l'occasion de le revoir, grâce à un membre de l'Akatsuki qu'elle avait vaincu* ils avaient eu une piste pour retrouver Sasuke.

Leur équipe avait accueillit un nouveau membre, et un nouveau professeur, pour cette mission. Sai et Yamato.

Elle avait été intriguée par Sai, malgré son manque de tact, et la manie qu'il avait de toucher tout le temps juste là où ça faisait mal.

Mais Naruto l'avait détesté, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le comparer à Sasuke, encore et toujours.

Ça l'avait amusée, mais aussi attristée, Naruto se sentait toujours lié à Sasuke, alors qu'elle s'était juste sentie délaissée.

C'est lors de cette mission qu'elle a vraiment pu se rendre compte de la passion de Naruto pour Sasuke.

Quand cette rage de l'avoir perdu s'est matérialisée. Juste trois mots, prononcé par Orochimaru, et Naruto s'était changé en bête. Il était devenu incontrôlable, elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui, et peur _de_ lui. Ce Naruto toujours pur, toujours souriant toujours très gentil, trop gentil, avait laissé la place à un monstre. Il n'avait même plus de conscience, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était détruire, détruire et laisser exploser la rage et le désespoir qui bouillonnait en lui. Il était allé jusqu'à la blesser.

Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu, il n'était pas lui-même.

Mais elle avait été choquée par cet événement. Et si c'était elle qui avait dit quelque chose de déplacé sur Sasuke ? Comme l'avait aussi fait Sai, avant leur rencontre avec Orochimaru, Naruto se serait-il mit en colère ? Que lui aurait-il fait ?

Elle se rappelle en avoir fait des cauchemars la nuit.

Et ils avaient revus Sasuke.

Lui aussi avait changé, Il avait perdu l'étincelle qui brillait autrefois dans ses yeux.

Mais pourtant, au moment ou elle l'a vu poser les yeux sur Naruto, elle l'a vue ressurgir, pendant un tout petit instant. Sasuke l'avait ignorée, il s'était juste dirigé vers Naruto. Et elle s'était encore ressentie, délaissée, par le lien, l'histoire que les deux partageaient.

Plus en spectatrice muette qu'autre chose elle avait vu Naruto changer, elle l'avait vu mûrir, elle l'avait vu être accepté par le village, et elle l'avait vu souffrir. Plusieurs fois elle s'était dit que plus ses mots et sa voix, c'était ceux de Sasuke que Naruto voulait entendre, quand il avait douté de lui, quand il avait perdu, Jiraya, quand elle le félicitait, c'était le sourire, les yeux, et la voix de Sasuke qu'il voulait, sa présence. Après avoir échoué à ramener Sasuke une troisième fois, après son combat contre Itachi, elle avait vu Naruto abattu, elle avait cru que le blond ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Elle avait vue cette envie de revoir Sasuke devenir viscérale, elle avait vue Naruto entrer dans une rage folle rien qu'en entendant le nom du brun. Comme si il était le seul à pouvoir le prononcer.

Alors une fois de plus pour les hommes qu'elle aimait, mais surtout pour celui qu'elle avait lentement apprise à aimer elle avait voulu donner à Naruto tout ce qu'elle avait pour l'aider, pour qu'il abandonne cette chasse qui le détruisait, pour qu'il oublie son obsession. Et passe à autre chose, à une vie plus joyeuse plus calme... Elle avait voulu tout abandonner, elle avait voulue lui donner son amour, son cœur son corps, son âme.

Lui non plus n'en avait pas voulu. Elle avait amèrement repensée à l'époque ou ces deux mots qu'elle avait prononcée étaient ceux que Naruto aurait rêvé d'entendre et elle avait prit une autre décision. Pour alléger la peine qui rongeait le cœur de Naruto, elle avait planifier d'assassiner Sasuke. Si Naruto n'avait plus à lui courir après, il ne souffrirait plus.

Mais c'est elle qu'il avait fallu sauver du brun.

Et elle avait encore été témoin du lien qui les unissaient, dans ce qu'elle avait comprit être un amour puissant.

Naruto avait décrit ça comme de l'amitié, mais était-ce de l'ignorance ou bien un refus de la par du blond reconnaître tout l'amour qu'il portait pour le brun ?

Et cet amour... Devait-elle être pour ou contre ?

Ces sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le brun étaient dangereux pour Naruto. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de deux hommes ninja qui se mariaient et avaient beaucoup d'enfants.

Sans doute parce qu'il était impossible pour deux hommes d'avoir un enfants. Mais jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de couple de deux hommes.

Elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle avait lu dans les regards que les deux s'étaient échangés, ce qu'elle lisait dans les mots de Naruto criait son amour pour le brun, parfois elle réfléchissait et se demandait si elle était la seule à s'en être rendue compte.

Elle aurait adorée les soutenir, et aiguiller Naruto pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments. Mais là encore, la question du « était-ce normal ? » se posait. Et comment les autres villageois verraient leurs relation ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet amour était néfaste pour le blond qui avait déjà assez subit. Et pour Sasuke également.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il faudrait à Naruto était une gentille petite femme.

Cette pensée l'avait titillée, elle avait même déjà choisie qui irait bien à Naruto. Hinata.

La brune était amoureuse de Naruto.

C'était parfait.

Puis elle avait encore vu Sasuke pendant la guerre.

Naruto et lui avaient enfin semblé complets.

Qui était-elle, elle et ses questions sur la normalité des sentiments si forts que partageaient ses deux amis, pour décider de quoi que ce soi ?

Personnes.

Et que ce soit elle, ou les regards qu'ils risqueraient de se prendre quand enfin ils pourraient être ensembles, ou autre chose, n'avait le droit de vouloir encore les séparer.

Elle en avait été encore plus sûre au moment ou elle les avaient trouvés allongés au sol.

Souriants.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu ! à la semaine du 11 Juin pour le prochain POV !


	2. Chapter 2: POV Kakashi

Voilà ! Tada ! alors j'ai dis sur mon profil que ce serait une fic en quatre chapitres (je vais changer ça de ce pas) Mais ce sera trois chapitres en fait "J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit" Était censé être le premier chapitre de cette mini-fic, mais j'ai décidée de le laisser seul et de poster ça après. Donc c'est une mini-fic en trois chapitres ! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'était longtemps dit qu'il avait échoué en tant que professeur. Que malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu créer une assez grande complicité entre lui et ses élèves. Qu'il y avait encore eu un drame autour de lui.

On lui avait confié Sasuke, et il s'était retrouvé en lui.

Et pourtant on l'avait laissé fuir.

Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais il avait eu de l'espoir. Parce qu'il y avait eu Naruto.

Il avait vu le pouvoir qu'avait Naruto sur les gens, il pouvait les faire changer d'avis, alors il avait pensé pouvoir laisser ce problème se régler seul. Mais au lieu de s'arranger, la situation avait empirée.

Sasuke était parti pour sûrement ne jamais plus revenir, Naruto aussi était parti, et Sakura s'entraînait avec l'hokage. Ses propres élèves s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'était pas qualifié pour eux, et chacun était parti de son côté avec quelque chose de brisé en eux.

Tous avaient beaucoup mûris, que ce soit Naruto ou bien Sakura. Les deux avaient quelque chose de plus, peut-être était-ce grâce à la perte de Sasuke ?

Ses deux élèves avaient pour objectif de ramener leur ami avec eux, et Naruto avait réussi transmettre cette volonté à Sai.

Mais Sasuke avait mal tourné, Sakura, mais surtout Naruto n'avaient pas voulus voir la vérité en face. Sasuke n'était plus celui qu'ils avaient connus.

Et comme ni Naruto, ni Sakura n'en serait capable, il devrait s'occuper en tant que professeur de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il avait été étonné que Sakura ait eu le courage de tenter d'assassiner Sasuke. Même si cette tentative avait échouée.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment choqué c'était de voir, la volonté de Naruto à vouloir se battre lui-même contre le brun.

Il avait pensé qu'il était aveugle, qu'il n'avait rien comprit. Mais non, Naruto était celui qui avait le plus comprit Sasuke. C'est là qu'il avait pu se rendre compte de l'existence du lien qu'il existait entre ses deux élèves.

Un lien puissant.

Il en avait d'abord eu peur, peur que Sasuke arrive à entraîner Naruto, qu'il perde ses deux élèves. Puis ensuite pendant la grande guerre, il avait eu peur que ça détruise Naruto. Lorsque Sasuke était loin Naruto avait pour objectif, pour obsession de le ramener à Konoha. Mais depuis le brun était devenu un criminel, il devrait finir en prison... Alors là, quand l'ennemi qui se dresserait entre Naruto et Sasuke ne serait pas Orochimaru, ou bien n'importe quelle autre personne, mais le village de Konoha ? Tsunade, les autre kage, les villageois... Comment réagirait-il ?

Où et vers qui la rage du blond se dirigerait-elle ?

Mais à eux deux ils avaient sauvés les monde, les crimes du brun étaient presque pardonné, et puis avec lui comme Hokage et Naruto en prétendant, personne n'avait pu faire grand chose.

Surtout que le brun n'avait pas l'intention d'élire domicile à Konoha mais plutôt de continuer à voyager.

Naruto avait été contre, mais Sasuke était quand-même parti.

Puis après, il les avait vu se tourner autour un moment, avant qu'il ne remarque, leurs épaules et leurs mains se frôler lorsqu'ils se promenaient ensembles dans les rues de Konoha, ce qui était arrivé de plus en plus souvent, s'isoler quelques fois alors qu'ils étaient tous ensembles, et parfois se chuchoter des choses lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de tout le monde, des choses qu'il savait ne pas être très sérieuses, ou bien même très catholiques, vu comment les joues de l'un ou de l'autre passaient au pourpres, étonnamment c'était Sasuke qui soufflait le plus à l'oreille de Naruto.

Et Sakura avait trouvée le bonheur en la personne de Sai, à qui elle avait apprit à devenir une personne civilisée, et surtout a qui elle avait pu se confier et se rapprocher.

Alors il pouvait sourire et se dire que finalement, même si il n'avait pas été le meilleur professeur du monde, ses élèves avaient finalement réussi à être heureux.

* * *

C'est court je sais ;_; Mais j'ai dis beaucoup avec Sakura et j'ai évitée de me répéter. Alors à la semaine du 20 pour le dernier chapitre !

Et si vous essayiez de deviner le prochain POV ?

(PS: Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans !)


	3. Chapter 3: POV Hinata

Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :

 **Trollforever:**

Merci ! je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et merci pour mon anniversaiiire ! Ouii ce chapitre était court ! (et celui-là l'est encore plus ;_;) Et cette fois-ci c'est Hinata qui parle !

* * *

Elle a toujours admirée Naruto.

Il était courageux et gardait le sourire et le courage malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors pour se donner courage, elle l'avait observé.

Elle avait observé pendant qu'il s'amusait, pendant qu'il était seul et pleurait, pendant qu'il s'énervait contre le monde.

Elle aurait voulue aller lui parler mais elle était beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Alors elle ne pouvait que le regarder souffrir silencieusement.

Puis lentement elle était tombée amoureuse...

Quelque fois dans des élans de courage elle lui parlait, mais il ne prêtait pas attention à elle. Il était rare que ses yeux bleus rencontrent ses iris blanches.

Parce qu'ils regardaient quelqu'un d'autre.

Si elle pouvait se vanter d'une chose dans l'histoire c'était d'avoir sûrement été la première à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là.

Ses petits yeux blancs avaient vu beaucoup de choses.

Comme les yeux bleus et noirs, qui se rencontraient souvent, les lueurs d'envie d'aller voir l'autre brillant dans les deux paires d'yeux. Puis les sourires derrières les provocations, les sourires après certaines disputes. Puis ils étaient entrés dans la même équipe.

Et c'était comme si leurs sentiments avaient explosés, à chaque fois qu'elle les voyaient sortir de mission elle sentait leur complicité grandir, de plus en plus.

Et elle a eu peur.

Parce que si elle voyait bien ce qu'elle pensait voir s'installer dans les yeux bleus et noirs, elle n'aurait jamais Naruto. Alors elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et faisait tout pour interagir de plus en plus avec le blond. Pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de place dans son cœur.

Puis Sasuke avait quitté Konoha. Et elle avait perdue Naruto.

Il n'était revenu que trois ans plus tard, et quand elle avait enfin reposée les yeux sur lui après tant d'années, tout son amour avait débordé et explosé, et elle s'était évanouie.

Et avec le temps elle avait pu voir la nouvelle obsession du blond, « retrouver Sasuke », « ramener Sasuke » Encore et toujours Sasuke.

Elle avait tentée de haïr le brun pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Naruto et aussi parce que le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Mais Naruto aimait tellement Sasuke.

Alors elle ne pouvait que ressentir de l'affection pour lui.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait aider Naruto, il semblait vraiment préoccupé par l'absence de Sasuke alors elle pourrait l'aider à surmonter tout ça, et tout doucement, entrer dans le cercle de Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle avait vue cette occasion au moment ou on l'avait choisie pour l'accompagner lors de sa mission pour retrouver Sasuke.

Elle pourrait en profiter pour lui parler et l'apaiser et quand ils se trouveraient face à Sasuke, elle serait à la droite de Naruto. Toute souriante.

Mais ils n'avaient pas trouvés Sasuke, et Naruto avaient semblé, si détruit, elle avait juste pu tenter de le rassurer.

Et envier Sasuke Uchiha d'avoir une personne comme Naruto, une personne pour qui il était si important.

Une personne qui l'aimait plus que personne d'autre

Elle avait avouée ses sentiments à Naruto, mais il n'avait pas réagit, sûrement qu'il avait oublié avec tout le combat contre Pain.

Les jours étaient passés, et la souffrance de Naruto grandissait, la situation avec Konoha s'aggravait, la guerre se préparait, mais Naruto cherchait toujours Sasuke.

Quand Neji était mort, pendant cette guerre, et qu'elle avait du réveiller Naruto, elle avait sentie que peut-être là il verrait sa valeur, il pourrait la voir comme il voyait Sasuke. Elle avait sentie la puissance de Naruto quand sa main chaude s'était enroulé autour de la sienne, elle s'était enfin sentie grande, belle, puissante, importante.

Encore une fois, Sasuke lui avait enlevé ce sentiment, en combattant aux côtés de Naruto.

Elle avait eu très peur quand elle avait crue que Naruto était mort, et plus tard elle avait apprise que Sasuke avait failli mourir en même temps ils partageaient même la mort.

A la fin de la grande guerre Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient encore rapprochés, leur combat avait sûrement laissés sortir les sentiments qu'ils cachaient.

Elle avait été triste, jalouse en colère.

Mais quand elle voyait Naruto sourire elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour eux.

Et continuer d'observer Naruto, de le regarder rire, sourire, discuter avec ses amis, avec Sasuke, les regarder ses disputer gentiment.

Ses petits yeux blancs avaient vus beaucoup de choses, des baisers volés, des sourires, des doigts enroulés les uns aux autres.

Ses petites oreilles pâles avaient entendues beaucoup de choses. Des « je t'aime » susurrés.

Et même si elle était jalouse de Sasuke, jalouse parce que c'était ses doigts qui étaient enroulés aux ceux plus bronzés de Naruto, jalouse parce que c'était sur les lèvres de Sasuke que Naruto posait les siennes, jalouse parce que Naruto ne lui souriait pas de cette manière.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détester le lien qui unissait Naruto Uzumaki de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Tadaaaa J'espère que ça vous a plu ! il n'est pas exclu que j'en poste un autre mais pour l'instant je la met en complete.

Pourquoi j'ai choisie Hinata ? J'ai longtemps hésité entre elle et Shikamaru, puis l'inspiration m'a guidée vers Hinata. J'avais des choses a dire sur elle et j'en ai encore, donc je pense qu'on la verra de plus en plus dans mes fanfics.

Normalement, soit à la fin de cette semaine soit la semaine prochaine une nouvelle fanfic sort (Le voisin) Le seul problème est que je peine à trouver un résumé sinon je l'aurais posté la semaine dernière (Mauvaise auteure que je suis) Doonc voilà ! N'hésitez pas à poster une Review, merci d'avoir suivis cette histoire !

Portez-vous bien !


End file.
